The present invention relates to improvements for furniture such as chairs and couches.
More particularly, the invention relates to a net-like or lattice-like support for furniture for sitting or lying on, consisting of strips extending parallel to one another in the longitudinal and/or transverse direction, the strips having attachment means for connecting their free ends to a frame of a piece of furniture.
In known supports of this kind, the strips are cords which are connected to one another at their points of intersection by a steel clip or the like and have hooks at their free ends made of metal wire which are inserted into holes in the frame. Instead of steel clips, it is also known to connect the cords at their points of intersection by means of coated plastics members.
Such supports have proved their worth in practice, but require holes to be made in the frame. The presence of holes weakens the frame and can encourage the onset of corrosion. The wire hooks at the ends of the cords can also corrode. Moreover, furniture embodying such supports can prove noisy when a person sitting or lying on the furniture moves.